Yin & Yang: The Story of The Dark Crow and White Snow
by SebbyXCiel4eternity
Summary: Follow the story of Lylian, Shinigami, and Clarie, demon, thoughout a battle for the world. Read as they find love, friendship, and a new found power that could either save or destroy the world. Welcome to the life of the Yin and Yang, and get ready for an adventure full of heartbrake, love, friendship, betrayel and mystery! (I suck at summeries and this is my first fanfic!) (:3
1. Chapter 1

**Yin and Yang: The Story of The Dark Crow and White Snow**

_(A/N: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! All rights go to the original creator, Yana Toboso! I do, however, own the OC's Lylian and Clarie! There will be slight yaoi in this between Sebastian and Ciel. Don't like? Well, don't read! Thank you! BTW, the rest of the story after this chapter will take place after season two! Ciel will be a demon in it!)_

**Chapter 1: The Snow and Crow are Born**

On a calm winter night in England, two cries were heard throughout the streets. One of them belonged to a small child with snowy hair and silky white skin,

with eyes such a light shade of green, you could almost

see through them. The other cry came form a child with black hair like a crow and dark, blood red eyes and a tan complection. Both of them being newborn girls with imense power.

The snowy one, Lylian, was a Shinigami, and the little sister of a four year old, William T. Spears. As her brother held her for the first time, he vowed to

never let anyone hurt her, even if it meant disobeying

the rules for the first time. "She is as fragil as a doll, I have

to protect her with all I have got! I will become the best shinigami to do so," he

proclaimed. Their parents just laughed and put them to bed.

The crow like one, Clarie, was a newborn demon and the sister to

a five year old demon, Sebastian Michealis. Although

Sebastian never really came off as

a caring person, when he held his sister, he instantly fell in love!

He knew he couldn't live if she was hurt, he knew he had to

protect her. A female demon as high as rank

as she is would be in great danger. "Little fragil one, I vow to protect you

no matter what happens, even if I have to go back

on one of my contracts. I will always protect you," he calmly

stated when he knew no one was around.

Little did both brothers know, there was already a great evil watching them...

planning on kidnapping them both

for the two girls are the Yin and Yang and together they are the

greatest weapon.

**Me:** PHEW! Finally got the first chapter done!

**Sebastian:** You make me sound like a caring person...

**Me:** *Cough* Maybeyouareandonlyactliketha twithCielbecauseyoulikehim *Cough*

**Ciel:** Shut up and quit uttering nonsense!

**Me:** You are embaressed because you know it is true!

**Ciel:**SEBASTIAN! Shut her up, NOW! That is an order!

**Sebastian:** Yes, my Lord.

**Lylian and Clarie:***Sweatdrop* R&R Please! We will give you a new cookie! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 18 Short Years Later**_ (Takes place after Ciel becomes a demon)_

_(A/N: As I have stated before I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Trust me, if I did, it would have more yaoi. It belongs to Yana Toboso. I own Lylian and Clarie, though. Thanks everyone who R&R! I will try to not disappoint you!)_

**Lylian's POV**

"Lylian, it is time to wake up. You don't want to sleep in on your 18th birthday, do you?" Will said as he was waking me up. As I got up William left to go make breakfest. I went to put on my favorite dress, it consisted of light blue lace and gray velvit. As I stood in the mirror, I still couldn't believe I was finally 18. I tied back my long white hair into a single braid with a blue ribion at the end and put on my gray glasses. I would finally be able to go out on my own, which is just about every Shinigami's dream! Downstairs, I smelled breakfest, which consited of eggs, bacon (my favorite thing ever!), and pancakes. "Well, finally up are we, Ms.18-year old?" William mocked as I walked in the kitchen and rolled my eyes, "I am glad you are finally up, here is your birthday present from me and another from a mystery person." I went to open Will's gift first, and found myself gasping with suprise. "How did you get this, it burned in the fire when Mother and Father died?" was all I could say before crying of joy. When our parents died last year, the family heirloom was lost with them, it had burned in the flames and was gone forever...or at least we though up until now! I gave him a big hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much! I love it! It's like I will have a piece of her with me forever, thank you so much Willy~!" as I said that, he blushed and told me not to call him Willy, which is what I called him when I was four and he always hated it! I then opened the second one, but something seemed wrong. All that was in it was an odd half shapped circle with a black dot. It reminded me of the Yin from Yin and Yang. With it a note stated _'Soon, the halves will find each other, then it will be time...'_ I didn't know what to think, except about who might have the other half.

**Clarie's POV**

A young demon girl was waiting outside a store where her brother said he would meet her. 'Probably having trouble getting out do to his master,' she thought. "Hey Clarie, have you been waiting long?" a tall black crow asked. "Not to long, Sebastian, but any longer and I would have went home," he chuckled before saying that his master, Ciel P. and him were taking care of business issues with his company. Since I was turing 18 today, my brother convinced his master, (BTW his master is a demon) to let me stay at their house for a while.

When I arrived to the mansion, I still couldn't believe this belonged to a 13 year old. It was a fair sized mansion with milky white walls and gray roofing. The garden was just amazing! I wonder if this was all done by Sebastian. After she got all situated, Sebastian brought in to gifts. One from him and the other from an unkown person. When I opened his, I was stunned, it was a braclet with black feathers and red rubies! "Thank you so much Sebes-chan!" He cringed at the name, all because that is what Grell Stufcliff called him! "Welcome, and please refrain from calling me that." he calmly stated. After putting on the braclet, I opened up the other gift. The weird thing about it was it was a necklace with the black half of the Yin and Yang sign. Also a small note, _'Soon, the two halves will find each other, then it will be time...'_ I had no idea what it meant and really didn't care.

I mean that is not something a demon should worry about. Right?

**Normal POV**

Lylian was going down the streets of England taking in everything. This was the first time she was allowed to leave the Shinigami realm and it felt great! As she was walking, her Yin necklace started to glow an odd color. Almost as if it was near something important. With each step it glowed brighter. A very similar thing was happining to Clarie. It started to freak the two girls out alittle. All of a sudden they were looking at each other and their necklaces stopped glowing. Clarie couldn't believe what she was seeing, a shinigami has the other half of the necklace? It wasn't easy news to Lylian either, since it had been a demon who killed her parents.

"Um, where did you get that," Lylian asked in an attempt to be nice. "I could ask you the same thing. I got this from a random stranger as a birthday gift." That comment took Lylian aback. It was the same for her.

"So, the note in yours, did it talk about the two halves meeting and it being soon?" Lylian asked. "Yes.."

The two stood there for a minute thinking before each of them giving the other some info on them. They decided to meet up and discuse the necklaces later. _'This is all going according to plan, soon I will have the Dark Crow and White Snow...then I will have the world...'_ thought a guy in a brown trenchcoat before stalking off laughing to himself.

**Me: Done, I meant to finish this yesterday, but I had homework. I have some more tonight so this is all I will be able to do.**

**Sebastian: If you did it faster then we wouldn't have this problem.**

**Me: I do the best I can between writing this and cheer..BTW updates on this story will start taking place every Tuesday!**

**Grell: SEBAS-CHAN!**

**Sebastian: Shit, I ain't here anymore, cover for me Ciel. *Hides***

**Grell: Where did Sebastian go?**

**Ciel: Grell, Sebastian is waiting for you at the park downtown, why not go see him?**

**Grell:FOR ME! We can kiss! With tongue! *Runs off***

**Sebastian: Thank you...**

**William and Lylian: R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: When The Storm Started**_ (This is describing when they met. I felt like I didn't put enough detail into it, so I will descirbe it better.) (A/N: Yana Toboso owns Kuroshitsuji, not me, sadly..)_

**Clarie's POV**

It had been a long morning. While I had enjoyed the time with Ciel and Sebastian. An Indian man and his servent came over. One of them was a Prince, Soma or Shoma was his name I think, and his butler, Agni. Soma wanted to play with Ciel and go shopping. He was so annoying, it gave me a headache. He seriouly acts like a spoiled rich brat...but there was something about him that made me kinda like him. Who I really liked was Agni! He was so helpful and kind. He was also funny. But still, after a few hours, I had to get out. Maybe explore the town some. So, I decided to go out and about. Maybe do some shopping.

I was standing in front of a bookstore when it had started glowing. It was odd, and I wanted to find out why it was glowing so I keep walking. Each time I got closer to whatever made it glow, it glew brighter. It took me down several allies and streets. Eventually, I was standing in a park, the fountine was a beige marble with flowing water. It looked really pretty, espeacilly with how the ground and trees looked. "I wonder, maybe the person who gave me this might be here.."I said to myself, I kept walking around and around and around...nothing seemed to happen.

*_**Smack!**_*

"Ouch, sorry sir!" I said real quick. I didn't see him coming, that was odd. Usally I can tell when someone is there, but I totally missed him. "Quite all right, my dear _Crow._" He said simply and walked off. I'll be honest, that scared me abit. He seemed weird, and acted as if he knew me...well, whatever. Gotta get back to the task at hand. When I turned around, I saw a small girl. She looked about my age, and smelled of Shinigami blood. She was medium height and skinny. She had milky white skin and white hair tied back. She wore a blue and gray dress and gray glasses that brought attention to her unusally light green eyes. Something about her caught my eyes. Around her neck...much like mine...was a pendent with half of the Yin and Yang symbol...only hers was white. When she stood in front of me, our necklaces stopped glowing.

No way she was the one who gave me the necklace...was she?

**Lylian's POV**

I waved goodbye to my Shinigami girlfriends as I walked over to Will's office. On the way by, I saw Ronald running up to me. "Hey! I just wanted to give this to you, I thought my Li'sis would like something on her B-day!" Ronald, or Ron as I call him, practiclly shouted. We had been friends since forever. He is one year older than me, and was my trainning partner in school. "Thanks, Ron! BTW, nice new clothes!" I burst out laughing after the comment. He had lost a bet the other day, so was now wearing clown clothes. "Pfft, whatever! I look fabulous!" he said, skitting away.

I decided I would open his gift tonight at the party my friends were holding. I walked into Will's office to only see him slightly crying knowing I was about to go off on my own for the first time. So, that meant he wasn't allowed to go. Plus, he had work to make up for another one of Grells stunts. He still doesn't know which little white haired shinigami gave the redhead the idea, and probably never will. "See ya soon." "Bye, sister, have fun." was all he said, before sending me off.

I wasn't out long before my necklace started glowing. I was standing next to a rather large park and it seemed to want to go there. I kept walking around in circles to try to find whatever it is making my necklace glow. When, out of nowhere, a random stranger comes up to me and says, "Don't worry, my white _Snow_ you will meet soon." then walks off. I was scared! But, I kept searching regardless. Only to find the same guy run into another girl and say something to freak her out to. What was he, a stalker for young girls?

When she turned around, I was shocked. She had the other half of the necklace...it was glowing too. When she saw me, she looked like she couldn't believe it. She was a tall and curvy girl. Not big, just small curves. She had tan skin and black hair that was straight with her bangs tied back. She also had the eyes and smell of a demon. But, her eyes were unaterally calm and pinkish. She wore a long black dress, with no sleeves and red and pink lace all over. It was beautiful. So, she had the other necklace.

Was she the one who gave it to me?

**Normal POV**

"Um, where did you get that," Lylian asked in an attempt to be nice. "I could ask you the same thing. I got this from a random stranger as a birthday gift." That comment took Lylian aback. It was the same for her.

"So, the note in yours, did it talk about the two halves meeting and it being soon?" Lylian asked. "Yes.."

They stood there for a second thinking before Lylian broke the silence. "Well, obviosly, someone knows something we don't. My name is Lylian K. Spears. Today is my birthday, and I am a Shinigami." Clarie recognized the Spears part of the name, her brother and Sebastian didn't get along well..she wondered how well this would go. "Well, my name is Clarie Michealis. Our brothers don't get along, just saying. My birthday is today aswell, and I am a demon." "Well,"I added, "we'll have to do better than them to figure this out." We both discussed about general things to try and get to know each other some. But time ran out.

"Let's meet up again to finish this soon." Lylian said. Clarie agreed, "Maybe Wednesday, since today is Sunday. See ya later, Lyl." And with that she was gone. "Lyl? A new nickname, huh? Guess I will call you Rie." With that Lylian made her way home and to the party while Clarie was trying to hush Soma. Both full of questons and worries...only one of them sticking out greatly...

Who was the guy in brown and was he part of this?

**Me: Done! I hope this one was good. I felt I had rushed on there meeting and didn't give enough details.**

**Sebastian: Well, if you didn't get lazy. How come I wasn't in this one?**

**Me: Technecally, you were. Just by a metion of the name, though.**

**Ciel: Jealous I was in it and not you?**

**Sebastian: No, boochan. Just wondering.**

**Ronald: Finally! I get to come out, BTW is this fic going to have couples?**

**Me: Yes, that leads me to my next topic. Please visit my poles to see who will each girl end up with. Ciel and Sebastian are already a couple.**

**Lylian, Clarie, William, and Grell: R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Day to Discuss**_ (The rest of the chapters including this one will be longer than the first three. These will be the ones that will take me a week to right. Yana Toboso owns Kuroshitsuji.)_

**Clarie's POV**

When I got home after the event in the park, I went to the garden to think about what had happened. When I walked in I quickly dodged to the right because of two snakes that lunged at me. "Oscar and Emily, stop," said a guy around my age with silver hair and skin like a snake. Gotta admitt, he look really cool, especially his eyes. "'Sorry' says Emily and Oscar." _'He can talk to snakes?'_ I thought. "It is okay, no harm done. So, do you work here?" I asked him going to look at the snake I guessed to be Emily. "Yes, I am the footman for Smile. I am snake, who are you?" he asked in a casual tone. He was really tall, I noticed, when I walked up to try and pet one of his snakes. I guessed it liked me because it let me pet and hold it. "I am Clarie. I am Sebastian's little sister, I will also start working at the mansion as a maid. Nice to meet you!" He gave me a small smile. "Welcome and it seems Oscar likes you," he stated. I guess I was wrong about it being Emily. Oh well, I like Oscar. We talked for a bit about many things. I liked Oscar and Emily's jokes. Snake started leaning in, coming closer and closer...I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he got a few leaves out of my hair and smiled at me. I think I like him some, for just meeting him. "You have soft hair, almost like feathers." He stated with a small blush on his face, "Thank you, you have pretty hair. Can I feel it?" I asked nicely. He said I could. He had really soft and silky hair. "Wow, I really like your hair," I said honestly. He smiled and we started talking about random things. We stayed like that for about two hours. Then, I figured it was about time to go see Sebastian and tell him what happened today.

I knocked on the door that lead to Sebastian's room. When he didn't answer I just went in. He had a small and plain room. But something was odd about it...I kept hearing muffled meows, I think, coming from the closet. I know he has an obsession with cats, but really? To put them in a closet...I had to inspect it. I went to open the door slighly and **BOOM!** An exsplosion of cats happened. "Shit, don't let them out, I don't want Ciel to find out!" Sebastain said as he walked in to see what had happened. I just burst out laughing at the signt! He was chasing small kittens all over his room! "Mind helping since you let them out?" he asked, kinda annoyed. I thought for a second then said I would help.

After we got them rounded up, I started to talk to Sebastian about what happened.

"So today I was walking around town. Then, out of nowhere my necklace started glowing."

"Oh, interesting? What was it glowing at, if I may ask," he made a curious face.

"The other half...and who has it," I stated simply.

"And that would be..."

"A shinigami named Lylian Spears. She is William T. Spears' younger sister."

"That poor excuse for a shinigami? What happened?" He asked smirking at his remark.

"They just stopped glowing when we got close to each other."

I went on the tell him what happened in detail. In doing so, I earned some very interesting looks from him. When it was all done and said, he gave me a sideways glance. "Well, looks like I will have to do some investigating? So, y'all are meeting up tomorrow, you didn't say where." He was implying I needed to tell him where I was going as if I was some little kid. "She will becoming here this time, next time we meet up, if there is a next, will be at her house." I said as I bid him a good night and went to my room.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting. *_Whack~ Crack~ Boom~_* I turned to the window in the direction the noise came from. She saw a shadow as it disappered. '_Oh well, I don't feel like chasing it._' she thought before getting into bed. I just doodled all night, or just about, I did get some sleep. About an hour of it.

**Lylian's POV**

When I got home, everyone was there. The party had started, but I couldn't get todays events out of my head. I guess after the party, I will try talking to Wil about it. For now, time to go mingle.

I was walking around when two arms grabbed me from behinde in a big old bear hug! I turned to see who it was and it was none other then Grell. "Hello darling~ How is my favorite princess' birthday?~" he sang. "Good, I had alot of fun today in Englad by myself today." "Oh~ Did you meet anyone? I bet there are some cute boys~!" he started going on and on about a guy he likes or whatever. The thing about Grell, he thinks he is a girl.

I walked off as he was fawning over the guy and bumped into Eric and Alan. "Yo, how is the birthday girl?" Eric said, "Good, kinda dazed out."

"You were able to go out on your own today, right, how was it?" Alan asked. "Cool, I meet someone who is kinda cool, I am going to see her tomorrow." "Man, already getting friends, you are going to have to bring her here!" I heard a voice say from behind me, it was Ronald. As we walked away Ron asked me if I had opened his gift yet. I told him no and lead me somewhere to open it in privet. "Why don't you want me to open it in front of everyone else," I asked supisious like. "Your brother would kill me for giving this to you," he stated. When we got to a room down the hall, we stopped and I opened the gift. "Ron...there is nothing in here? I don't get it." I said, confused.

"Close your eyes and it will appear." he said. I did as I was told and felt something on my lips. Ronald was kissing me! It felt...good. I hadn't even realized I had kissed back. We parted after we ran out of breath. "Happy birthday, princess." He said and smiled at me. I coudln't help but smile back. I can't believe that happened, I have liked Ron since forever and now he has kissed me! This can't be real! We went back to the party after the kiss. Ronald had also asked me out on a date, which I accepted. It was preseant time. Grell got me some new shoes, Eric got me decals to put on my reaper (Cute little skulles with rihnstones!), Alan got me a new doll to add to my collection (Now, I was one away from being complete!), and well, Ronald had already given me his gift. Then it was time for cake. Which might have been a bad idea...Grell said something to one of the younger shinigami trainies, Alicia, and she threw her cake at him, missed and hit Eric. Well, knowing Eric, he threw his back. After that, cake was flying everywhere. It was a full out food fight showdown. Of course, Will didn't jump in at first. But we all threw ours at him at once, and he went crazy. I have to admit, my brother has some skills.

*_~Le Time Skip~_*

I was helping Will clean up after the party when he asked what happened today. "Well, that necklace from the mystrious person started glowing..."*Explains todays events* "Really, who is the girl with the other half?" He asked. "Clarie, Clarie Michealis." I replied knowing he wouldn't like that I was planning on meeting her...at her house...with her brother...who hates mine. "Oh, her. I don't like her brother." he said in a flat tone. "So, you are going over to there house. I should probably come. I don't trust him or his sister." He said. I quickly told him it wasn't neccessary. It took a while but I convinced him not to come.

"So, Ronald wouldn't tell me what he got you for your birthday, what was it?" Will all of the sudden asked. I blushed red and turned my face so he wouldn't see. "N-nothing important. It is a secret though" I explained. He sighed and gave up. He was to tired to wean it out of her tonight. Tomorrow maybe. "Well, I will find out later. Good night, Sister." "Night, brother!" I yelled before going to my room, hearing a noise outside, and shurging it off because it was probably just the cat, Elleny. Finally, I fell into a deep sleep...

_***The Next Day* **_**Clarie's POV**

I walked out of my room and went to go see Sebastian. He was in the kitching making food for everyone. (Except Ciel who is a demon). "Hey, do you need me to do anything?" I asked him. I wanted to help because I was bored to death. "Nothing right now, come back later and maybe," he said never once looking up. I just walked away.

I went out to the garden to see if he was still there. Sure enough, when I opened the door, Oscar came a slithered up my leg, waiting for me to pet him. "Hello, Clarie." He said in a happy tone. He had a big smile accross his face that made him look so...handsome. "H-hello. How are you Snake," I said patting Oscar on the head. He hissed and crawled up closer to my hand. "'That felt nice, I like it' says Oscar" Snake translated for me. "So, you got anything planned today?" I asked Snake wondering if he was going to still be here when Lylian arrived. "Nothing important..do you?" he asked walking over to sit down on a bench. I walked over and sat down sighing. "Yeah, this girl I meet yesterday is coming over to discusse something. I hope we get along well." I said. I wonder if she is really coming. I wonder what will happen...

"If you don't know if y'all will get along, why invite her over? Can't you just meet her at the park." Snake said. He turned to look at me with those eyes. The were a golden color and had a pupil that looked like a snakes. They were really pretty, and I just kinda stared for a little while. "Is there something on my face?" Snake said, inturrupting my thoughts. "Nothing, I just like your eyes." I said. "Thank you, I like yours too. I don't think I have seen anyone with eyes such a pretty pinkish red. They look like they are glowing." he said. "Thanks.." I said blushing. I was about to ask him if he wanted to do something before my 'friend' came over when all of the sudden we heard a scream and a bunch of crashes. We ran to the mansion, up the stairs and into the drawing room. We could still hear crashes when we got there. Sebastian was outside trying to break down the door. But, something was preventing anything from opening it. "Clarie, help me figure out a way to bust down the door." he said. It was odd that it was closed like that. I thought it might have been a curse or spell put on by an angel or something. I went to push the door and...it opened? What? Everyone looked surprised, we all guessed what ever was holding it shut wore off or whatever. We rushed inside to see a huge mess and Ciel on the floor. He was taped down and passed out. "Wait, why would they attack and leave him like that? I wonder what they were going after," I said. Sebastian was over helping Ciel out of the tape and waking him up. I swear, this is the weirdest thing today.

*~_Le Time Skip~_*

I was waiting in the garden for Lylian. Snake was there keeping me company until she arrived. It was about 1:57. Three minutes away from when she was supposed to be here. As I was talking I heard a noise coming from the front door to the garden. A small snowflake walked in and waved to me as she walked over. Now, it is time to figure this necklace thing out.

**Lylian's POV**

When I woke up the next day, I was full of energy and ready to start today! I get to reap my first soul today, then the thing in the garden and Claries, then I have a date with Ron. I wonder when I should tell William about us. I will do it later. I walked down the stairs to see a note from Will. '_I had to go in a little earlier. Just drop by my office when you get there and I will give you your reaper and soul to reap. I have left breakfest for you. -Will'_ I read out the note and went to go eat. After that I headed for Will's office. When I got there he was doing paper work and had Ronald in there. Since Will is Ronalds suppervisor and mentor, he shows and helps him with paper work. Ronald noticed me coming in and flashed me a big smile, I blushed and smiled back. Will raised an eyebrow at what just happened. After a couple of pages Ronald was free to go and do it on his own. "What was that a second ago?" Will asked the second Ron was out of the room. "Nothing. When will I find out who my mentor is?" I asked trying to not get on that topic. "It will be in a week or two. It was more than nothing, because then you wouldn't be blushing." He said, I knew he wasn't going to give up. I tried a few more times trying to change topic, but it didn't work. Finally I gave up.

"Ron and I have a date tonight. It will be after I get back from Clarie's." I said, waiting for his reaction. "Since when are you two..." he started to say but I cut off telling him he didn't want details. He gave me a funny look but gave up. "Fine, are you ready to get started?" He said talking about the job I had today. "Yes!" I said with excitment! Will walked over and pulled out a reaper that I had orderd for when this day came. It was a long pole with a Hummingbird at the end. It's nose pointed out kinda far and was really sharp. The pole looked like a steam and had two smaller blades that were leaves near the top. It was really pretty.

"Well, let's get going!" I said and Will nodded, leading me to my soul.

*_~Le Time Skip~_*

I was walking around the halls kinda bored. My first reaping went well and it was done quickly. I had about ten minutes before it was 2:00, so I figured I would go ahead and leave. I went to Will and he sent me where I needed to go. By the time I got there it was 1:55. It took about two minutes to reach the garden and walk in. When I got there I saw Clarie watching me enter and she had a boy with her. He was a tall snake like person. He said bye and walked out. Well, here goes nothing...

**Normal POV**

Clarie motioned for Lylian to sit down at the table with her, noticing her light blue dress with matching glasses. "Your dress is pretty, I like the color," Lylian said, trying to make small talk. "Thank you, I like yours too." Clarie said, the two girls sat there, not knowing what to say. When Sebastian walked in offering some tea. "Oh, yes please. Thank you," Lylian said and he poured her a glass, dismissed himself and left. "So, has anything else strange happen with your necklace lately?" Clarie asked, finally getting to the point. "No, yours?" Lylian said casually sipping her tea. "Well," Clarie said, "Let's try and figure a few things out about them."

*_~Le Time Skip~_*

After they discussed the necklaces and decided to meet up on a later date, Lylian suggested they walk around the estate and get to know each other better. They figured out that they both liked alot of things. Both of them are the same age, they both like the same kind of music, both of there brothers hate each other, they like to go shopping, and this is there first time being to England.

They were becoming fast friends. "Well, I better get back so I can get ready for my date and my brother won't freak out for me being gone long." Lylian said kinda sadly. She had enjoyed her time her. "Okay, see you soon! Have fun on your date!" Clarie said, she was also said it was over.

**Me: Finally! After writers block and having a day to write it (I got lazy) it is done...I stayed up late...*sleepy***

**Seb: Don't procrastinate and we won't have this problem.**

**Me: Shut up or I will let Grell in your room and tell him you want to kidnap your cats.**

**Seb: Do it and die *Glares***

**Me: *Glares back***

**Ronald, Eric, and Alan: R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Things Happen for the Best and Worst**_ (This title is odd...Oh well. I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I wish I did but I don't. It belongs to Yana Toboso. I do own the OC's and this story. Thank you to Ballad Rose and Way2Go for all the good reviews and PMs!)_

**Lylian's** **POV**

I woke up today feeling good. I had Clarie coming over soon and then a big group date. I couldn't wait to see Snakes face when we finally tell him what we are. He is still in the dark about that secret. I put on my favorite violet dress with a light green ruffles at the sleeves and bust. I curled my hair and pinned it to fall into layers. I put on Will's gift and a ring. Ready for today, I went to the kitchen to get some milk and bacon.

It had been some time since the first garden visit. We had meet two other times. Once here, another at hers again. We wouldn't talk about the necklaces much anymore, just gossip. We were planning on doing something with Ronald, Snake, Sebastian, and William. It was going good. Our brothers even seemed to be getting along well. "Lylian, Sebastian is on the phone!" William shouted, he sounded annoyed. They probably got into it on the phone. Well, atleast they weren't fist fighting anymore.

I walked down stairs to see William all dress up. He had an important meeting with the Shinigami Counical about this girl. She was trainning to become a shinigami but was half demon. The council was deciding wheter or not she could. "Have fun!" I yelled as he went by. He gave me a smile and hug. "Don't worry, I enjoy these things." he answered honestly. My brother was weird.

"Hello, Sebastian, why are you calling? Is Clarie not comming?" I asked him. I wondered why she wouldn't be able to come? "What? You mean she isn't with you? I was calling her to let her know she left her notebook outside and it rained..." he said, hinting concern, quickly. I was surprised. Clarie wasn't with me? Maybe she was late getting here due to problems. Everyone knew her just about here now. Newbies might not though, and since she won't kill out of respect, it is probably taking her a while. I explained the thought to Sebastian. He wasn't satisfied but said he would wait and check up again later.

After I put down the phone, big hands grabbed me and knocked me out.

The last thought that went through my mind was, '_Help me William! Save me..._'

**Claire's POV**

I woke up to a rather large and dark room. Being a demon, my eyes adjusted as soon as I opened them. I was alone...tied up...and had no idea where I was. I tried remembering what happened today that lead up to this.

_**#Flashback#**_

_I woke up and got dressed. I was going to Lylian's house, and then on a group date. I couldn't wait. I was hoping Snake would react well to the news when I told him what I am and what Lylian and Ronald were. He meet each of them atleast once. I put on a red dress with small yellow designs. I looked like fire. I pulled my hair into a long ponytial that was low. After that I went to my nightstand to see if I needed to do anything for Ciel or Sebastian. That is when I saw my notebook and remembered about Lady Elizebeth. I was supposed to be making her a dress._

_I went outside with my notebook imeditaly. I was designing an outfit for Lady Elizabeth and I enjoyed the project. I saw it was really cloudy and hurried to finish the outfit. When I was done I left my notebook and went to the garden. Something was off though. When I entered, Oscar didn't come to me, Snake wasn't walking around plants to revile a smile. The garden seemed, dark. I sensed people here, unknown people. I decided I was going to inform Sebastian when I heard a muffled scream. It was Snake! When I got to where they were, I had a second to look at a faux Snake smirking. Then everything went blank.'_

_**#End Flashback#**_

I looked around the room and saw a small metal door. I tried to break the chains but couldn't. I would expect as much from people who took down a demon to make sure it wouldn't escape. I even tried breaking the wall but it didn't work. I started thinking of who could help and how to get out. Then I remember how last time I was late to Lylian, she called Sebastian to make sure I was supposed to come today.

I knew since I didn't show up at Lylian's, she would call and let Sebastian know. Then he would come and get me. Or, atleast I had though. That quickly vanished when I heard the door open and smelled a familar scent. When I smelt it, I made a face. It was the scent of Lylian...she was here.

I heard her scream as they threw her down and tied her up. I could see she didn't have her glasses, so she wouldn't be able to see a thing.

After they left she turned to me, because she also had excellent smell, and said "Before they took my glasses, I saw the guy from the park"

Replying I said, "The one who walked up to you and bumped into me?" "Yes"

**Normal POV**

Lylian and Clarie sat in the dark trying to figure out how to escape. Lylian was suprisingly helpful for not being able to see anything. After a while, Lylian was free from the hand cuffs. She took out her cell and Clarie directed her on where to punch the buttons for the number. First she dialed her brothers phone, Clarie could here him over the phone freaking out and going crazy. She tried calming him down only to fail. Next was a call to Clarie's brother, Sebastian. When he answered the phone, he sounded pissed. He immediatly hung up after saying he was on his way.

We waited for an eternity it seemed until we heard noise. At first Lylian thought it was one of the brothers, but when the door open, it had a different scent.

Lylian put the cuffs around her hands giving the allousin she was bound up still. The guard came because he was supposed to check up on us every few hours. After he left, Lylian said in a hushed tone "When he was inspecting you because of what you said, I stole his keys. I bet one can unlock you" I was greatfull for this. Because of the special bond on mine, we couldn't undo mine.

*LE SHORT TIME SKIP*

After finding the keys to the door, Clarie lead the way, impressing Lylian with her sense of direction in an unkown place. They heard someone calling there names only to find there brothers running after them.

**Sebastian&William's POV**_ (After the calls) (William will be regular and Sebastians underlined.)_

Here I am working along side by one of my greatest enemies because of some kidnappers. I feared what was going on. My poor little sister is so innocent and pure, Will thought, I will be damned if that changes because I can't get to her in time. I stared accross the room at my demon partner.

I was furious. How dare someone kidnap MY Clarie. As I stood here longer working out a quick plan, I got more and more pissed. The fact I COULDN'T even TALK to her made me more mad. I couldn't wait to put my hands around every last one of there necks. After the plan was filled out we took off busting through the doors to the building.

Running down the halls knocking and killing anyone we saw as a threat. Me and Sebastian were heading towards the place that there scent was the strongest. As we reached there...

...we saw the two girls walking out casously and then start to run. Lylian holding on to Claire. And for good reason, she didn't have her glasses so she couldn't see. When we saw them we shouted out...

_"LYLIAN CLARIE! TURN AROUND! LYLIAN! CLARIE!"_

**Normal POV**

As the four grouped together they said quick hellos and thank goodnesses before heading off. Lylian turned when she heard a laugh. It was the same guy from the park...with her cat in his hand...dead. Clarie looked back and saw the sight. She recognized the cat as Lylian's. So did the boys. They grabbed the girls and zoomed off. None of them looking back.

*LE SHORT TIME SKIP*

When they got back to the mansion, Lylian was distraught. Over the days events and loosing her cat of 8 years, whom she was very fond of, she was a total mess. Clarie wasn't off much better. She was to scared to ask about Snake, fearing a bad response. To make matters worse, she felt odd.

After making sure they felt better, Sebastian went to make tea for the shinigamis. William wouldn't move an inch away from Lylian so it was hard to talk in privet to Clarie about the guy.

When everything was said and done about the matter. Sebastian and William said that there meetings would be chaperoined by them and they weren't allowed to be near any danger. No matter what it was.

William was trying to be leniat, knowing Lylian wasn't allowed out much due to her being underaged. Sebastian was the same way about Clarie.

Ciel came down the stairs asking what happened. Sebastian told him and he eyed the two girls. "Well," Ciel said, "this is interesting. I wonder what _they _ wanted with two girls?" Then he walked off. Sebastian shot him a glare when his back was turned. "What did he mean by they" Clarie asked and was soon answered. Not by Sebastian, but by a small letter and paper. Lylian went for the note but Will took it. "Me and Sebastian are going to read this paper first and make sure nothing is on it important. When we get done, y'all will get it." he said firmly.

*LE SHORT TIME SKIP*

Sebastian was sitting at his desk going over the note. It gave them the name of the group who took them. He asked his boochan how he knew who it was. "It isn't hard when you find a letter on your desk saying a random groups name that states they where watching." Ciel said casually. He really didn't care not knowing how bad the threat was. He had heard of the group before and thought they were low class. At one point they were, but know is a different story. He figured Sebastian could handle it easily.

Oh, how wrong was he...

**Lylian's** **POV**

I was sitting outside my house under the close watch of William. He was in there stressing about todays events. "Oh, I miss my sweet little fluffyguffen kitty!" I gave a little cry stating that. He really was the best cat. Ronald was walking up to me with a confused look on his face. He smiled after getting really close to me. I felt bad, we were supposed to go out as a group with Clarie and Snake. I was nervous because I had no idea what to tell him what happened. I didn't want him to worry about me, so he didn't know about what happened today. When he got to me, he leaned over and kissed my forhead lightly. I felt bad about knowing I was going to lie to him.

"Hey, where have you been?" he stated. "Um, well, I was going to check up on Clarie and got lost. Bad lost, my bad." I said, mostly being honest. I was about to go and find her when this happened. "Really, cuz I have spoken to William today...I was there when he got the call." He said, sitting beside me and holding my hand. "You okay?" he asked quietly. "Yeah, fine. I am just upset about the fact that they killed Elleny." I said, turning to give him a small smile to let him know I was alright. He looked at me funny and said "Elleny is alive. I petted her while I was walking back here. She is inside." Ronald said eyeing me couriusly. "What?" I said and ran up to the house. And, as Ronald had said. He was there. Alive and purring.

I passed out from fear and exshastion. It had been a long day.

**Clarie's**** POV**

Sebastian had gone to speak with Ciel about the events. I guess they knew I was listening because they didn't say anything were I could hear. When I had waited long enough, I left. I went to the garden. I carefully opened they door and istentally found myself nervous. No one has said anything about Snake being okay, and I hadn't felt his presnce all day. When I went into the garden about half way, I found Snake working with small little snakes. Oscar shot towards me, that is when Snake noticed me.

"Hey," he said smiling. I ran as fast as I could to hug him. "Hey! What happened to you today!? I couldn't find you and some guys came saying stuff and giving the illusin they hurt you!" I said. He pulled me in tight and told me it was okay. "I went to go visit some snake relitives of these snakes who had been flown here to put in a zoo. I also found out Emily had layed eggs. They hatched 10 minutes ago. Are you okay?" he said, with concern, as I sighed with reliff. I walked over and picked up one of the babies. "Hey, can I keep her?" I said, guessing it was a girl. "Sure, make it an apology for worring you today!" He we talked for awhile, I went to go. When I did, he spun me around suddenly and kissed me. I smiled and walked off, seeing something disterbing on the way.

I let out a scream...Sebastian came out running and quickly got me inside. I forced myself to sleep, I was tired.

***MG POV**

This was going to be fun...especially since it has just begun...hahaha.

The two were falling right into my plan...how easier could this be? Soon, they would be mine and masters. Then the world would be ours. Lovely, I can't wait for it.

*He watched and waited outside the manor for the whole time they were there. Watching there every move, especially the upset one. She will be surprised with the gift of a new life in exchange for the old..."

_What will happen next? Will we find out who MG is? (*MG is the mysterious guy who kidnapped them, meet them in the park, and killed Lylian's cat.)_

**Me:Done. Rather quick this time. It took me less than an hour to do it. I am pleased with myself.**

**Sebastian: Me too actually. I have nothing to say to you this time!**

**Me: It is a miricale! Let's have a party to celebrate! BTW, the poll for choosing the couple choices is over now. I had one vote in time for chapter four.**

**Snake: I am so glad they put me with Clarie, I kinda like her.**

**Sebastian: Did I mention I am a demon...and her brother...and a demon.**

**Me: We get it you are being over pretective. Goodness, loosen up some. Even William took his sister and Ronald better than you.**

**William: Atleast that you know of...**

**Me: Um...did something happen.**

**William: No...yes. I kinda put him in the middle of nowhere for not atleast asking me before he kissed my angel.**

**Me: *Goes to find Ronald***

**Lylian&Clarie&Grell&Ciel: R&R! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Poisoned Heart Will Betray Willing or Not**

_(Okay, so I would like to thank Way2Dawn for the betrayel idea and BalledRose for the cat one! Also, for the great reviews by them! I don't own Kuroshitsuji!)_

**Sebastian's POV**

It had been two days since the kidnapping and Clarie has been acting strange. She said that a when she went to the garden after the iccedent, she felt weird. I even rushed out to see her screaming at a small puddle. She won't tell me what she saw in it, but I know it was scary to her. "Clarie, can you go and get some plates from the cupboard. Ask Mey-rin to help you if you need it!" I shouted and heard a quick okay from her in response. It took less then three minutes to hear Mey-rin crashing down and Clarie catching all the plates.

"Huumm, Mey-rin, How many times have I told you not to carry more than you can balance? Look, you even broke your glasses again." I said as Mey-rin and Clarie walked in. "Sorry Sebastian Sir! I was trying to not give Clarie much work, yes I was!" she said. Atleast she didn't stutter as much. "So, who is coming over that makes us need this many plates?"Clarie asked as she went to arranging them in order while setting them down. "Lady Elizebeth and her brother are coming over. Also, we will be having Soma and his butler over." She gave me a side-ways glance. She wasn't a big fan of Soma now that he always drug her around town shopping for clothes with to bright of clothes.

All of the sudden Clarie screamed and fell out. I rushed over to her and when I got there, her eyes opened again. But something was off...

Her eyes weren't the regular pink color but darker and reder. She noticed I was staring and gave a smirk...

This is defentally not my Clarie.

**William's POV**

It has been a few days since the thing with those guys and Elleny. Lylian is still scared to go around the cat, but is gradually warming up to him. She honestly believes just about now that they had a faux cat, plus, she didn't even have her glasses, she couldn't see well. Lylian and I will be going over to Clarie's and she wants to bring Elleny. I don't have the heart to tell her right now but, that cat is defentally not Elleny...it is _something_ else.

"Hey! Will! Get ready already! You are never late, do you want to start today!" I heard Lylian call from downstairs. I looked over at the clock, it was 6:35 a.m. and I usually got to work at 6:45. I had ten minutes. No time to cook breakfest. "I was up late last night. Grell and a few others went and got drunk. I had a mess to clean up." I said weakly walking into the kitchen to make 1 minute pancakes. "Here," Lylian said, "I know a trick to make scrambled eggs with out the stove that takes 2 minutes." She put to eggs in a bowl and craked them. Then, after removing the shells, put them in the microwave for a minute. Stirring at 15 second intervals.

"Thanks, I am hungry." I said. I was. Missing super isn't a good idea after a long day of work.

*LE SHORT TIME SKIP*

At work Ronald was helping me go over todays schedual. We only had 20 souls to reap. Each all in the same place. A fire at a local whorehouse by a man who wasn't pleased enough and threw his cigerate down into some oil. Lylian came in and hugged Ronald before turning to me. "So, how many do you have today?" she asked. "20." "Man, I wish I had only that many. I have 75 to get." Lylian said. Usually, the supervisors would got most of the souls, but she had Grell for her supervisor. He would just fawn at every guy who walked by.

**Clarie's POV**

I woke up to see Sebastian staring at me. I felt odd, like bad. I unwillingly gave him a smirk. He looked like he knew something but acted like he didn't. My body and thoughts weren't in my control. I didn't know why, but I was acting without meaning too...I was scared as crap.

_(For a little bit know, Clarie will be as her bad side. You will see why and only her bad thoughts! If her good side thinks anything, I will put it in Italics without perethacis)_

When Mey-rin left, I turned to Sebastian who was glaring at me. Nothing slipped past his old mind. I smiled sweetly, "Sebby-chan, is there something wrong?" I asked him sweetly. He glared more "Nothing, _Clarie_. You just seemed to be bothered. I guess I was wrong." he said before turning back to his daily duties. "Are you sure, you seem to be acting as if there is?" I said, hoping to get how much he might know out of this. "Nothing is wrong with me, I can't speak for other _people_. Have a nice day, _Clarie_." he said before turning and leaving.

Fuck, he is already catching on. I guess I won't have much time to carry out my plan afterall.

I walked out and went to the garden. As I walked in, I saw 'Snake' sitting on a bench with a smirk. "Well, you finally changed. I was getting worried." he said before getting up. His hair turning a brown with blonde dip dyed ends. His eyes going from golden to a deep green blue. "May I ask who you are?" I said. I was guessing he must work with master too, but I had to be sure. "I am here to help keep your cover safe. Sebastian still doesn't expect me." he said, smirking. I asked him a bunch of questions to make sure.

"Well, everything checks out about you. One last question, what happened to the real Snake?" I asked, wondering if they killed him or are tourtering him right now. "Would you like to see, I can show you." he said.

We walked into the very end of the greenhouse and he opened a door in the shed. It was small and dark in the hallway that lead to the room we were going to. In there was a tall boy with silver hair and golden eyes chained and knocked out. He had multiple snakes beside him all tied up and put in a glass box. "Heh, couldn't kill him? Weakling." I said before walking away, earning a smile and laugh. I couldn't wait for my meeting with Lylian and Elleny. It was going to be the best surprise ever...for me.

She, however, wouldn't have such a great surprise waiting for her. You see, when it's uses are up, snow melts, but for a crow, it is never finished no matter what is finishes and comes back around.

**Lylian's POV**

I was just about done collecting the souls when I heard something odd. I asked Grell to finish up for me and he agreed. I went over to see what it was and saw a man appear out of thin air and say something about being careful around the yang for it is corrupted. It was weird. Beside him was a girl. She looked at me and I could have swear I saw her somewhere before. Oh well.

I went back to the Shinigami paperwork room to finish up on my reaping case today. It took about an hour of straight work, but I finished. I walked out to go and find Ron. I found him siting in the front area by the fountine. "Hey, crazy, what's up?" I said sitting down by him and holding on to his hand. He looked up and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Nothing much, just waiting for Eric and Alan to finish up so we can finish this debat we are having. Hey, want to go to the movies tonight?" Ron said, playing with my hair.

"Sure! I would love to go! But what is the debat about?" I said couriusly. "Well, Ron thinks that he is better at Shuttlecock. I think not." Eric said walking up and putting an arm around me. Ron gave a smirk at the comment. "Think? I KNOW I am BETTER than YOU." he said. I rolled my eyes, "Does it really matter which of you is better at it? I mean come on, it is just a game." I said, I would never understand there stupid rivalry. Ronald and Eric always wanted to outbest each other.

"So true. But they will never realize that." Alan said. He knew how I felt, we never cared for competitions, we just have fun. "Yeah, it is just a game...that I am better at." Ron said playfuly nudging Eric in the ribs. "Really? We will see!" Eric said, lunging for Ron. Great, I thought, another one of there fake fights. "Hey, Ron, I will meet you at the movies, I have to get ready to go to Clarie's!" I said giving him a wave and getting one in return.

I got everything ready quickly for Clarie's house and grabbed my cat, Elleny. I walked out the front door, only to have Elleny jump out and run off scraching my arm in several places. I looked up to see the same boy and girl from before. "Lylian, I will warn you one more time. Be causios about Clarie, she is not who she seems right now. Be careful." and with that, he vanished.

I went to Claries anyway, but I was being carefull about it. When I got there, I saw Elleny, Clarie, and some guy I didn't recognize. Something was wrong here, and I didn't want to find out what, so I turned and ran calling for Sebastian. When he got there, they vanished curssing and saying that the time will come soon.

What happened to Clarie to make her like that...

**MG POV**

I can't wait for what will happen next. I already have half of the power I need, soon, I will have the rest. My plan is going well and won't fail. As long as I have the two things that influence us the most.

The orginal Yin and Yang's reincarrnations...

**Me: Wow, didn't realize I was going to finish today. Benchmark and all. I hope you guys like it. I tried leaving you with something more mysterous. BTW, sorry for the short chapter.**

**Sebastian: Nice. Everyone loves short chapters.**

**Me: Thanks Mr. Smartass. BTW, you guys need to go read Mirror by Ballad Rose and Intertwind Life Of a Demon and Girl by Way2Dawn (sorry for spelling errors!)**

**Everyone:R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Corrupted Evil and Healing Good**_ (A/N: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, sadly. Yana Toboso does. Check out my other story if you like yaoi BTW! Please, everyone, R&R!)_

**Normal POV**

It was a cold day outside. The rain was falling ever so gently, the dark clouds still had a tint of brightness to them. Even on a bad day, the world was so cheerful and uplifting. Atleast to those who weren't in a state of hell. Lylian still was shook up from the event that took place two days ago. She couldn't believe that 1.) Her cat really was dead and the other one was evil and trying to kill her. And 2.) Clarie betrayed her and for some reason was on the bad guy side. Ron had called several times and Lylian still didn't talk to him. She didn't want to talk about it yet. She felt bad about this and confused. A soft knock was heard at the door as Lylian went to go get it. "Yo, are you okay? You had me worried sick about you!" Ron said, giving me a giant hug and kissing me. "Sorry...some things happened and I didn't want to talk about them." Lyl said while Ron held her hand. "Tell me please? I make a good listener and it will do you good to get it off your chest!" he said sitting down on her bed. "Well..."

* * *

Clarie walked down the hallway to go see the master. She knew his plan to use her, then kill her with the other one. What HE didn't know was that she had a plan of her own. She wouldn't go down so easily. After he gets rid of Lylian, she was going to do the same to him. She waited outside his office when she felt hands wrap around her. It was Dreamyl. _(He was the one who posed as Snake in the previous chapter)_ "So, how is my queen doing?" Drea said kissing my neck. "Much better if I could go ahead and claim the throne." I hissed. I hated Master. Even though he was supposed to be an evil over lord, he still cared for people and wanted to be kind. Made me sick...

"Come in Clarie we have much to discuss.." he called for me and I was off.

* * *

**Lylian's POV**

It had been atleast four days since the incident and they were still looking for answers. "Okay, can you tell us one more time what happened while you guys were held hostage." Will said, placing an arm around me for support. Sebastian was sitting down at one end and Snake at the other. Ron had just left to go get lunch for everybody. "Well..."

_*~FLASHBACK~*_

_I was thrown into a dark black room. When in there I smelled the scent of Clarie's blood. I turned to her, "Before they took my glasses, I saw the guy from the park." I guess she knew who I was talking about because she repiled asking if it was the one we bumped into. We sat in the dark, disscusing today's events to hopefully tell what was going on. "I don't remember much, just remembering waking up, going to the garden and then, I woke up here. I feel strange too.." She explained._

_After I told her what happened to me, she went over to me and started messing with the cuffs on my hands. "I can't break free from mine. It has to be enchanted." she said, right after the hand cuffs fell. I immeditally called Will and then Sebastian. Just as I was starting to help Clarie with her hand cuffs, a man started to open the door. When he walked in, he told us he was supposed to check up on us. Clarie decided to smart off, thankfully, and draw his attention. "Oh no! Now I won't be able to escape! You know, cuz my hands totally aren't bound." The stupid guy believed her and had to inspect her. While he did I grabbed his keys._

_He didn't notice and we tried several keys until she was free. Then we left the room and ran for our lives..._

_*~END OF FLASHBACK~*_

"...then we saw you." I said one more time. I was tired of repeating the same thing over and over. I know the answer is there, I just can't find it. "Can I go outside for a moment?" I asked Sebastian, he nodded. As I walked out, I saw the boy again. "Hello." he said, the girl from before was there too. She smiled and came up to me. "You are so close to figuring it out. What happened with Yang is something you should look at it _well."_ After that they dissapered again. I am starting to think that they aren't just a figure of my imagination. I don't feel good at al-

.

.

_WAIT! WELL! _So that is what she meant. They did something to her while she was passed out that made her feel unwell. I wonder if the cause of how she is acting now is due to that. As I was running inside to everyone I thought about it. It wouldn't be good to get them more involved than they already are. This is between me, Clarie, and whoever is running the bad side. As much as they deserve to know, I just can't drag them into this. I walked in and acted like I didn't figure anything out, "Hey, Ron back with the food yet?" I said walking in. "No, he should be getting here soon. I just don't get it, what am I missing?" Will said upsetly. I knew he felt bad that he couldn't help. As much as he despised Sebastian, which wasn't much anymore, he knew the guy shouldn't have to go throught this.

*~LE SHORT TIME SKIP~*

It was the middle of the night when I woke up. I decided to go and find Clarie to get some answers. I made sure to be extra quiet when dressing and fixing my hair. I was wearing an all black outfit that consisted of black leather boots, short black shorts, and a black tank. I had my reaper in its seth and a gun.I made sure to leave a note just in case I didn't come back by morning. I jump down my window on the second floor and latched onto a tree. After dropping down quietly, I ran to a local carage rental place. I payed for a basic horse carage. I rode it for 5/6 of the way, then walked the rest.

By the time I got there it was half past 2. It was even starting to get a tiny bit lighter. The location where I had been held previously looked like a tall dark mansion. It was a deep gray with black windows, stairs, doors, and decks. It looked old and worn out, like something you would see in a horror opera. (_A/N: I couldn't do horror movie so I put horror opera...lol_) "Damn, the gaurds are going to be hard to get by. Hey! He is the one who used to check up on me and Clarie!" I said. I knew I was doing a really stupid thing by sneaking in here by myself when they want to kill me, atleast I have my pho-

"_Shit!" _I cursed under my breath. I left my phone at home...Oh well, I will just have to make due without it. When the guards were chaning shifts, I snuck in a window. I then precedded to a room with the light on. I looked inside to see the boy who was at the garden when this all started. I walked past a few more doors until I smelled the familiar scent of Strawberry Coconut. That is what I labeled Clarie's scent. "HA! So, you mean that he is already planning to make his move tomorrow?" I heard her say. He who? I got closer, only to remember that she could probably smell me from my scent. "Well, you better go for tonight. Out the window, I can't have him know you told me this." I heard her say. Then I heard a window open, the sound of a small chuckle, then someone hitting the ground below. "I know you are here." I sighed. "Well, there goes sneaking. Clarie, I want to talk to you." I said in a stern voice.

**Clarie's POV**

I was laughing when I smelled it. The blood of a shinigami. I told Elips he should leave before we get caught. I turned to her, she was practiclly standing up already, she knew I knew. "I know you are here." I said, recieving a sigh and a stern voice, "Well, there goes sneaking. Clarie, I want to talk to you." I motioned for her to sit down on a couch I had in my room. She causiously sat down and eyed me. "So, are you going to keep staring or talk, because if it is the first, just take a picture. I promise it will last longer." I smarted off. She glared at me. "Who are you really? You defentally are Clarie." she started. "And why is that, dear?" I asked acting innocently. "Because she has good taste in clothes. Unlike you, if you would even call what you are wearing clothes. Now who are you."

Man, I couldn't wait to tear off her head. "I am the new Clarie. I am like before, just stronger and more smart." I said smirking knowing she couldn't say anything smart to that. "Like really? Cuz' to me you have, like, totally gotten more dumber!" she said in an annoying high voice. She is going to die a slow painful death for making fun of me. "Cut the act. What else do you want to know, or should I go ahead and kill you?" I said, threatingly. "HA! I don't know what you are talking about. You couldn't kill me, you don't have the lady balls to do so." Lylian snorted, "Anyway, I want to know how this happened to you." I swear, she pisses me off. Why did I ever get along with her? _"__Because she is nice and we are cool together." I said, then gave a smile to Lylian. A real Clarie smile. I wish I could tell her I can't control this is really not me at all._ Shit! Did I just smile at Lylian.

"Whoever you are, you won't be in control much longer. That smile proves it." She said, stating that she is done here. I wasn't about to let her off so easy. She was going to regret coming here...for last couple moments of her life, anyway.

**William's POV**

I woke up with a disterbing feeling. Something was completely off. I looked at the clock and read 3:24. I went to go get a drink when I heard a noise in Lylian's room. I grabbed my reaper and headed for the noise. I walked in to see Ron standing there holding Lylian's and his phone. He was crying and had a note in his hand. "Ron! What are you doing here, where is Lylian, what is wrong, and what does the note say?" "I am here because I couldn't get Lylian on the phone because I needed my binder. I decided to come and grab it out of the kitchen when I saw her window open, I came up to close it and she was gone. A note was on her bed." he said shakely. "Okay. What does the note say?" He passed the note to me. I couldn't believe what I was reading.

_'Dear Brother,_

_ I know you may think of this as a stupid idea, I have gone to confront Clarie. I know this is dangerous, but if I don't forget anything, I will have my phone and reaper with me. I don't plan of fighting, just talking, I should be back by morning. The purpose of this note is that if I am not back, I will need you to come and save me more than likely. I also plan on getting a good look at the base of there's and somehow using it for our advantage. I just want you to know not to worry, and that I love you with all my heart and soul. You are the best._

_ Please, don't come for me until morning. Maybe not even then. I don't know how long this will take and don't want to pass this chance up. Please, be careful and don't let anyone else read this. I hope to see you tomorrow for breakfest. I love you._

_ Truly yours,_

_ Lylian Spears, your favorite little sister (:3'_

"We have to go and get her. I have no idea what is going through her mind!" I said. I didn't know if I should be angry, upset, worried, or all three. Ron wasn't doing good either. I went to the hallway to call Sebastian and inform him on the stituation. "Will, I was trying to sleep. I enjoy the luxry of it you know. This better be fucking important. Especailly at THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING" Sebastian said angerly. "If you find that Lylian is going to confront Clarie without a phone at there base with no-one else when they are trying to kill her important, than yes it is." There was dead silence on the phone. "Fuck, I will be there in a minute. I will meet up with you at the base." Sebastain said quickly then hung up.

Ron and I left for the mansion and meet up with Sebastian before going in. As we were about to sneak in through a window, we heard a high pitch scream. The voice all to familier...it's owner? None other than Lylian...

**Clarie's POV**

"Good job. Now all we need is the sun rise. Tomorrow the world will end." master said before trailing off. Tied up at in the corner was a small passed out girl. A small necklace holding the Yin symbol was wrapped around her neck. White hair falling all over her face. Dressed in black. She looked like Yang.

"Goodnight Lylian, it will be your last." I said before laughing and walking away. I opened the door only to find six hand pin me down and knock me out. The last thing I saw was Sebastian's face full of hate. _Please, don't look at me like that! I can't help it, I can't control myself! Brother, you don't hate me..right? Right? Brother..._

**Me: Done! I didn't think I would get it done today cuz of cheer! Now, I have to write two essays. One for S.S. and one for English. Fun...**

**Sebastian:Quite complaning.**

**William: Yeah, you don't have to go and help save the world, do you?**

**Me: In a way. I am the one who made it that way and I am the only one who can save it. You guys don't do anything really.**

**Lylian: Told you.**

**Clarie: Sho did, BTW, everyone go read Mirror and bug the crap out of Ballad Rose until she updates. Do the same for Intertwined life of a Demon and a Girl (still ain't sure if I am getting the title right, sorry, can't spell or nothing) and bug Way2Dawn.**

**Everyone: Okay, and R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A friendship that Previals**_ (A/N: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. I am sorry it took so long to update, I have had writers block and I have two other stories now! Plus, I have been spending alot of time in the anime roleplay forum. Hope you guys like the chapter, R&R!)_

**Clarie's POV**

_I was sitting in a medow. It was a beautiful day, and I had Snake beside me. Everything seemed perfect, but for some reason, I was crying and I felt sad. I didn't understand why, I mean, everything was perfect. I looked over at Snake for some help, only to see another person sitting there. I then looked around and everything was dark and dreary, plus I was in a room. All around I could see thrashed stuff and broken vases. In a corner, I saw a small gleam of white, upon futher expection, I noticed it was Lylian. She was all beat up, and she was looking at me hatefully, she kept repating 'It is all your fault. You are evil, everyone hates you. No point in trying anymore.'_

_I was scared, I was sad, and I was confused. I didn't do this. I am not evil. Am I...Why? What is going on? The only thing I can remember is Sebastians face looking at me, eyes full of hate and furry. Why...why...I am not evil._

**Normal POV**

When both the girls woke up, they were on the roof. One, Lylian, was on the side with the bad guys as their hostage. The other, Clarie, was the same for the good guys. They were in a stand off, neither one wanting to let the other go. "William! Ron! Sebastian! What are y'all doing here?" Lylian said, she was shocked. As she said it, William gave her a mad look, "We came here because you snuck off with no protection right into the hands of the enemy. ARE YOU CRAZY?" He said. I knew he had every right to be mad, but this still wasn't his fight. I felt bad for dragging him into it. I felt bad about it for everyone.

"Please, like you can stop us. Hand us Clarie, and when we get done with them, we will give them back...in a body bag." Said a man. He was tall with white hair. He had really dark skin and red eyes. Master. This was him. Lyl got scared the moment she realized this. Beside him was two guys. One was the one the girls had bumped into at the park, the other was dressed just like him, but his features were different. "I see young Lylian has noticed my creations. You have meet one too I believe." he said, smirking, "You see, when I first started this, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of having to kidnap the real Yin and Yang reincarnations, just make some of my own. It failed and they wouldn't work for my plan. So, that is why we are here now."

**Lylian's POV**

Reincarnations? Is that why we were given the necklaces? I guess everything is making more sense. I was fed up with it though. Fed up with dragging the people closest to me into this, fed up with them controling Clarie, fed up with watching those who are innocent get hurt. This fight was only going to be between three people, Me, Clarie, and the Master. No-one else had to fight or get hurt. "Look, this fight doesn't envolve more than three people. Me and Clarie. Then there is also Master. So, everyone else back up and let us do our thing." I said before I even realized it. I usually didn't speak like that to people, I found it rude. I looked over and saw Sebastian nodding approvingly, Will and Ron we hesatent. They relised Clarie and backed up. So did the guys holding me and a few others. "You are right, little Miss Snow. It is between us. But, I have no intentions of getting hurt. How about the rest of us let you settle this with Clarie." He said, telling his guards to go back to there stations, and motioning for Will and the others to leave the roof. When they wouldn't barge, he had others came and get them, it almost started a fight when they left reluctenly.

**Clarie's POV**

I watched as everyone left the roof except me and Lylian. This was it, the fight that would decide the worlds future. The best part? It isn't even the last fight. Gee, this is so much fun, but atleast I get to finally kill the annoying pest.

_No. She is not a pest and we will not kill her._

Damnit. That stupid demon keeps trying to take back control over her body. I will deal with this later. I stood face to face with Lylian, meeting her gaze. In her eyes that were like glass, I could see myself. I almost looked...sorry. I frowned and stepped back. "If we are going to fight, might as well make it a duel. We start on oppisite sides and attack at the same time. Then, we keep attacking until one of us dies. Sounds far right?" I said, looking boredly at her. No way she was going to last five minutes, so I wasn't really going to enjoy this fight long. "Sounds fine with me. Just no cheating, Miss No fashion sense." she smirked, then walked over a little before turning around and pulling out her sythe. "One the count of three we will begin. Then, we will see who the stronger one is." I said confently. "Mh, if you are as strong as your stank, then I might have a problem." she said. I was going to take time killing her, then show her mangaled body to her brother just for that. Stupid bitch.

**Lylian's POV**

It was time to end this. This stupid fight between us. I knew with alittle push, she would come back and we could fight Master together. I still want to know what is up with the Yin and Yang reincarnations and those to MG guys. I could see Clarie staring at me with a look that was deadly. The way she held herself and stood told me that she was ready to fight. To kill. In a mere flash of a second, you could almost see a change in the way she was standing and looking. She looked almost as if she was reaching out for me.

It was gone in a mere flash again. She frowned and stated that if we were going to do this, it would be a duel. After explaining everything, I told her as long as she didn't cheat it would be far. After some trash talk, we decided to start.

**Normal POV**

"1"

"2"

"3!"

With that, the fight had started. Lylian brought her sythe around and swung at Clarie, only to miss by a milimeter. The moment it happened, their necklaces started to glow. Neither of them payed it any mind, however, they were to busy going at it. Clarie managed to knock the sythe out of Lylian's hand, but quickly after was knocked down by a small yet powerful fist. Now it was a battle of the fist. Clarie had the advantage in strength and power, but Lylian won in the agilaty and speed. Whenever Lylian would dodge a fist or kick, it would look like a ballerina doing a beautiful dance. With Clarie, it looked like she was wonderwomen fighting with grace and skill. Both were equally matched, but one had to win. It all came down to how determained they were and how much stamina they had.

The fight hadn't been going on for long, but it felt like it started an enternity ago. Both of them, however, looked or acted tired. Clarie swung one fist at Lylian's face, while she secretly swung the other one towards her stomach. Lylian, easily dodging the first fist, fell victam to the other. Grabbing her stomach in pain, Lylian dropped down and kicked under Claries feet. While Clarie was trying to catch herself, Lylian took the advantage to elbow her in the ribs. Both jumped back from each other. Lylian was getting dangerously close to the edge with each strike. She looked over to see her sythe and thought of a way to get to it. While she was distracted with this, Clarie took the oppertunity to nail a devestating kick to her face. As a reflex, Lylian swung her leg around and knocked Clarie down along with herself. "Can't do much without that little sythe of yours, can you?" Clarie smarted off, "I guess that is why shinigamis are so weak and easy to kill." With that comment, Lylian jumped on top of Clarie. That had been how her parents had died. Fighting demons without there reapers. It was all for her and William. It pissed Lylian off to the point she forgot where she was and who she was fighting. She went all out, throwing punches, reciving them too. Of course, this had been exactly what Clarie had wanted. Now that she was so unaware, it would be the perfect time to knock her over the edge.

_"No, I won't let youd do that." I stopped my body for a split second, hoping it was long enough for Lylian to come for another attack. It wasn't. I lost contorl again. "Lylian, please, move!"_

Clarie was at a disadvantage with hers. Her good side kept trying to break free, with each attack, it got closer and closer to breaking free. She was aware of this and decided to end it before it got that far. "I won't lose to a snot nosed brat!" She said with a leap that knocked Lylian off the side of the roof. She was there dangeling for dear life, "Clarie! Help me please, I know you don't want to kill me!" Lylian cried out. She was praying that Clarie would come back and save her. This scene reminded her of a book she read, The Lion King. If she didn't awake Clarie soon, she would end the same way as Mufasa. "Clarie! Please Help Me!" I saw Clarie stop all of the sudden then, I saw her bawling her fist, and debating wether or not to save me. I started pleading more for her hoping it would be the last push to free her.

_Lylian! I will save you soon! I just have to reach for your hand!_ No, just watch her fall. _She is my friend. I need to help her._ Why, she will just take all the glory and treat you bad. _ I deserve it. I won't let her fall! _To bad.

I stepped on Lylian's hands, knowing that when I removed them, she would fall and die. I watched her as she pleaded tearfully for the real Clarie to help her. Truely pathetic. That is what she was. That is all she will ever be, even if I left her alive. I must admit, it did make me sad seeing so much power go to waste, oh well, she had to die anyway.

I looked up at Clarie. I saw the real one fighting inside of could see the spark of something more than evil in her eyes. They were filled with kindness and remorse. No longer did I see the hatred or the bad, but I saw the girl who I met at the park, the one who was always designing and drawing. She was almost free, and I had to push her some more. I could have easily got back up or went through a window, I wasn't scared of falling, but for her sake, I had to pretend. I knew that she wanted nothing more than for me to be safe right now. I begged and screamed for her to come, each time seeing the real eyes of my friend. When she stepped on my hands, I knew it was the perfect thing, if I played well enough, Clarie would be saved in a matter of seconds.

"Uh-oh, looks like I stepped on your hands. Here, let me move." Clarie said. But, she stayed still. Clarie was picking up her foot, but stopped. Then, did something unexpected, she bent down and put her knees on Lylian, reaching a hand out. Damnit, why am I helping this stupid wench? _I won't let you kill Clarie. YOU. WILL._ LOSE! I will not. This is no longer your body, this is mine. Don't do this, you will regret it._ I pushed out the evil and came to my senses. (Okay, Clarie isn't evil anymore, Yeah, I know. It was to easy to do it, but I couldn't think of a good way to do it so yeah...)_

**Clarie's POV**

I looked around. I was me. I could move my own body, there was nothing else making me do it. I started reaching for Lylian, I smiled at her. I was me again! Yes, I don't have to hurt everyone anymore! "Clarie! Your back! I knew you were still in there! Say, let's celebrate with me and you going out for ice cream later!" Lylian said from below me. I stepped back carefully, helping her up. "Of course! That would be great. Sorry about everything! I didn't mean any of the things I said!" I said, giving her a big hug. She hugged me back, telling me it was okay. "Plus, I said somethings about you too." Lylian stated. "Technacally, those were about my alter-ego." I said, reciving a nod. "Okay. So now that we are on the same side again, how do you suppose we defeat Master?" I said. Even if there was two of us, he was still very powerful. He was one of the highest ranked demons in the world."

"Well, I bet he doesn't know that you are back, so you could walk in and distract him. Until then, I can get the others out, after that, I can sneak behind him and put him at sythe point. Then, well, you can tell where it will go from there." She said. I stared at her with a confused look. "How did you come up with this that quickly?" she just shrugged. I missed that about her, the way that she can come up with really good ideas in like two seconds. "Okay, now that we have our course of action, when do we go?" I asked. We needed to make sure that we timed this just right or something might go wrong. All I had to do was distract him, but I needed to by quite alot of time. I also need to get into the character of my evil side.

"Now. We don't want to waste time. It would be best to go ahead and get this over with. But, before we go, I want you to know that I never stopped believing in you. Neither did the others, BTW, Snake is waiting at home for you!" She said, smiling. "Thanks for believing in me even when I didn't. I am so glad we are friends, and Snake won't have to wait much longer." I said, turning to the door. Well, here goes nothing, It is time for the last battle that will either destroy or save the world.

I hope I am ready for this.

**Lylian's POV**

I was screaming out Clarie's name over and over. Until suddenly, she was standing there almost scared. She stared at her hand moved then looked at me. Finally, she was back. I was finally face to face with the REAL Clarie. I was so excited and only one thing came to my mind. "Clarie! Your back! I knew you were still in there! Say, let's celebrate with me and you going out for ice cream later!" I said, reciving a smile in return. She carefully stepped of my hands and grabbed them. She helped get up, "Of course! That would be great. Sorry about everything! I didn't mean any of the things i said!" She said, frantically, while giving me a big bear hug, returning the the hug, I told her "It is okay, I know you didn't mean it." I also mentioned how I said somethings about her too. She just replied telling me those were about her alter ego. "Okay. So now that we are on the same side again, how do you suppose we defeat Master?" I said. Even if there was two of us, he was still very powerful. He was one of the highest ranked demons in the world."

"Well, I bet he doesn't know that you are back, so you could walk in and distract him. Until then, I can get the others out, after that, I can sneak behind him and put him at sythe point. Then, well, you can tell where it will go from there." I said. She seemed to stare at me looking confused. "How did you come up with this that quickly?" I shrugged in replied to the questions, I just do it. I don't really know how. "Okay, now that we have our course of action, when do we go?" she asked.

After explaining to her why we don't need to waste time, I told her about how everyone knew she would come back, and how Snake is waiting for her. He really does miss her alot. After exchanging a few words and walking towards the door, the full reality of what was about to happen hit me. This is the make or break battle for the world that we are about to do.

For everyone's sake, I hope we are strong enough.

**Me: Done! Sorry it took so long, I have had so much homework and writers block it isn't funny.**

**Sebastian: Finally, I thought you died or something.**

**Me: Aww, did you worry about me?**

**Ciel: Not really. You forgot to metion how you were blowing it off for a forum for Kuroshitsuji roleplay.**

**Lylian: No she didn't, she said in the A/N.**

**Clarie: Yeah. I want to take this moment to thank all of you faithful readers! Especially Way2Dawn and BalladRose!**

**Everyone: Thank you guys! Keep R&R!**

**A/N: There will be about four more chapters to this story. If you want anymore after that, then I might do seperate one-shots or short stories. I might also do another thing similar to this story if enough people review. ONLY IF YOU REVIEW. I won't if you don't because I will feel no one is reading the story. I also won't update this story again until I have atleast two reviews that aren't from Way2Dawn and BalladRose. I feel they are the only ones reading this story! Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A won battle, An Unfinished War **_(A/N: Wow, been a really long time since I have last updated. In that time nothing has changed and Yana Toboso still owns Kuroshitsuji! I have missed all of you guys! Promise it won't happen again, and I would like to give a shout out to those who have been patiantly waiting for this, you guys are awesome!)_

**Sebastian's POV**

It had been a while since we left the roof. The whole time we were all in this Master Guy's office in silence. Will was pacing back and forth trying to predict the outcome, Ron was in a stare off with that Dreamic or Dreameal, somthing like that. I was scanning the room for anything usefull, and actually have found more than expected. Master was sitting smug at his desk acting as if he had already won. I know he is supposed to be powerful but (_His energy level is below 9000! Haha, Dragonball Z referance!) _he didn't give a strong aura. It was strange. "Looks like we are about to see who won," Drea said, breaking away from the stare competition to look at the door. I hoped Lylian would walk through the door with Clarie on her back or something because there was only one set of footsteps out in the hall right now. "Did any of you miss me?" Clarie smirked and walked in. Somehow it was different though. The smirk wasn't really that of the evil Clarie, but of the old one who I have missed so dearly, and that is when I heard Ron calling for me. "What?" I whisperd, knowing he didn't want anyone to hear. "Look, Lylian is outside motioning for us. Let's go find out what happened." He said, casually making his way to the window. "Okay guys, no time for questions. Clarie is back and is distracting everyone so you guys can leave here. We need y'all to take care of any security around here so that while we are fighting the master, we will not be disturbed, understand?" Lyl said real quite, so she wouldn't be heard, I glanced over to Clarie just in time to see a wink from her. "Understood, be careful and don't let my sister get hurt." I said, jumping down. Other two said something and followed. It was up to them know...

**Lylian's POV**

Now was the break or make moment for our plan. I had forgot about Drea and had to be extra sneaky. I slowly crept into the large room and walked quitely towards Master, and almost made it to the back of his head with my sythe when and arm grabbed me. "Look at what we have here boss, looks like Clarie couldn't handle such an easy kill. Hehe." Drea said, while Master turned around. This isn't good, there is no way we can fight both of them off at the same time. "Quit sneaky this one is, I would say she learned from the best." Master said, uniterested about the situation. "What?" Me and Drea said in unision right before he was knocked across the room. Looking behind me I saw my brother adjusting his glasses. "I thought I would help you get rid of that annoying pest." He said, eyeing Drea. I guess that it made Drea made being called a pest and thrown across the room because he pounced at my brother. I had the strong erge to help but knew I shouldn't. I had to focus on the tast at hand: Master. "Well, I guess you guy's friendship is greater and stronger that I thought. Looks like I will have to fight y'all after all." He said smirking, "but let's go somewhere more privet with a bigger area, let's say the backyard." He said before turning on his heals and leaving. "I don't like this. It is too strange that he would take us back there and with the way that he is acting." I said, reciving a nod in agreement. "Still, it doesn't change the fact, we have to fight him."

"Well, since our necklaces are glowing and haven't stopped for a while, let's see the great power that comes with them." I said, hoping we could get them to work before going out there.

**Clarie's POV**

When ever we would talk about the necklaces, we would talk about how they might hold great power and that we could unlock it. If out theory was right, then we might just win. If it was wrong, however, then who knows... We put the pieces together and watched as they levatated above our head and then turned into wepons for us. Mine was a long, charcol black sword with with white jewels trailing all around it, while Lylian had a crystle white sythe like thing that had small black spots and swirls on it. I also noticed that Lylian was marked on her right hand with a black symbol standing for 'speed.' I looked down and my hands and saw a symbol for 'strength' on my left hand. "So, the wepons are pretty explainatory, but what do the marks mean?" I asked, they were cool, but weird. "I think that is where we excel at in fighting. With them, we might be even better at these things with the marks on our hands." she replied walking to the door. "It's now or never" she said, looking at me with a pained smile. This right here would be our make it or break it fight. We couldn't affored to lose. It was going to be difficult, but in the end, so is everything else. Just like everything else, we will succeed.

**No-ones POV**

Lylian and Clarie walked outside to where the master was waiting. "I see you have figured out the necklaces. Lovely, well, I have a suprise of my own." He said, giving a small smirk. All of the sudden, Clarie felt someone behind her, turning around, she had no time to move or do anything before the hatch came down. It never touched her, however, for there was a small boy, almost invisable, pushing it away. "This fight doesn't not involve you. Only the Yin, Yang, and Master." He said, before disappearing. Clarie looked at what he had saved me from. It was the guys. The false Yin and Yangs. Lylian pulled her friend away and turned to the Master. "First thing is first, I want to know about them." The Master simply chuckled to himself. "Well, I was experaminting one day...

***~Flashback~***

_The Yin and Yang's souls have not yet been reincarrnated yet. This is the perfect chance for someone to steal them for there own needs, and that is excatly what Dr. Mayror was doing. Mayror was a demon, a high ranking one at that, who was going to fufill his fathers wish: To have the Yin and Yang as his evil minons. This way, he could control the two single most powerful people in the world. He had the bodies set up and everything, one was a simple main from a middle class family. He signed up for the job thinking it was a way to earn some extra money for his son, who would be leaving soon. Upon hearing the true nature of the project, he tried to run. It was easy to see, it didn't work out well for him in the end. The other man was an Earl of the house of Resfonce. He signed up just because he could and wanted to take the money for himself so that no-one else could have it. He never found out Dr. Mayror's true intentions before and still doesn't know of them. "Yes, now is the time" he said, looking at the clock. The spirits for the two would be here shortly and then he could take over the world! He couldn't have smiled bigger when he saw the boy and girl walk into his lab. He pulled the trigger to start up the machine that would grant him all this power, and as he did, they disappeared. All he got was the scent they left behind, which mutated the two men and made them who they are today. Both filled with hate and vengence, they seek the one who did that to them. Not realizing that they have been serving that person for so long...When found out that the Yin and Yang had been reincarrnated right as he pulled the switch he became furious. Now, so many years later, hear they are._

***~End of Flashback~***

"Did you like my tale?" He said chuckling evily to himself. Lylian looked absoluty disgusted and horrified. She felt bad for the two men who might never get there revenge. Clarie was straight up pissed. How could someone do that to people like that? He should have just put them out of there misery. All the demons she knows aren't even this horrible, atleast they let the people suffer for this long. "So, girls, what will you do know?" he said.

"We will end you." Lylian said.

"Crush you like the vermin you are." Clarie added.

"Stomp on your grave."

"And kick your ass."

And with that, the fight was started.

**No-ones POV/Sebastian and them**

The boys had been outside fighting for awhile. The only opponet they had left was Dreamyl. "Well, this isn't fair at all! For you." Drea said, giving a chuckle at his own joke. "Dude, one: that is the stupidest line ever. Two: it isn't cool to laugh at your own jokes." Ron said, giving him a blank stare. He was tired of fighting in the front and wanted to go find the girls so that he could help in someway. To be honest, all of the guys were bored and didn't even see Drea as much of a threat. "Let's just get this over with." Will said, charging at Drea, easily knocking him down with a punch to the gut. In one swift move he threw out knives and forks and made contact in several places with Drea. Drea shot up and charged for Sebastian...or past him. He went straight to Ron and caught him off guard. He kicked him and sent him flying into Sebastian, leaving them no time to recover before attempting his next move. Key word, attempting. Will had used his sythe to grab hold of Drea's hair and pull him back. During this time, Sebastian launched Ron, who had a sythe aswell, into Drea's side. Causing him to screach in pain. Before he could get up again to fight back, Will light a lighter and burned Drea. "That was boring. He wasn't all that tough." Sebastian said, sighing. "Well, of course not. That way the master could dispose of him quickly whenever he wanted to. He was a low rank, even lower than you Sebastian." Will said, heading towards the mansion to find the girls. "I will have you know, I am actually one of the higher ranks. Only one below that in which the master was born into. The same for Clarie." Sebastain said, smirking with pride. "Who cares, let's just hurry and find them." Ron said, getting annoyed at the two men bickering.

**Lylian/Clarie's POV**

L: I ran at top speed towards the man. I silently prayed that things need to turn out right and my wish for them to. This marked the end of everything. It is all or nothing right now.

C: Following behind Lylian, I ran for the Master. I hoped that the others were all right and that we would win. The fate of everything is now in the hands of me and Lylian. We can't lose.

L&C: This ends here and now by our hands!

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Me: Done! Sorry for the long wait. Been super busy lately. The story will be ending soon! *Sob Sob***

**Ron: I am going to miss all of our lovely readers!**

**Lylian: Me too!**

**Clarie: How much chapters do we have left?**

**Me: At minimun, 3. At most 5.**

**Sebastian: I might actually cry.**

**RandomFangirl: OMG IT IS OKAY SEBBY I AM HERE FOR YOU!**

**Grell: AW, HELL NO! BACK OFF HE IS MINE BITCH!**

**Will: Calm down Grell.**

**Me: *Sweatdrop* Please R&R.**

**A/N: After I get done with the story, I might do one-shots for it if anyone wants me to. You just need to say it in a review or PM me, k? Thanks! You guys are awesome! *Cough-especially-Ballad Rose-and-Way2Dawn-Cough* Bye!**


End file.
